When the love continues
by Fire hair - Cabelo de Fogo
Summary: Over the years Bumblebee saw Rafael growing , marrying and having children . Now he is a happy grandfather . But a tragedy left her orphaned granddaughter, and she will live with him and his wife . One sad and traumatized children . Bumblebee reolve stay a while on earth to help his friend , but new things can happen.
1. Chapter 1

All Autobots continued to have contacts with their humans. Each of them saw their friends growing up, getting married with children. Bumblebee was the happiest of all. Practically a godfather for Rafael, he met his wife, then his son and his daughter-in-law who got married. Bulkhead has had no such luck. No one has been able to dominate the temper of Miko, which seemed more prefer their work vacation travel with his friend Cybertroniano what constitutes a family. Her only wish was when she die, he take her ashes to Cybertron, because she would be able to somehow to meet the planet of his best friend.

Jack had already married, and Arcee was fond of his daughter. The girl was like: I want to be like Aunt Arcee. His mother was an agent like his father; he began a career thanks to agent Fowler. But she loved hearing the stories of Arcee. Jack didn't marry Sierra. Not after he found out she was xenophobic. She was against immigrants, interchangers students. That's why I kept making jokes in the back of the Miko, and Vince, he soon that he looked like he was going down the path of delinquency, who knew. His love of race cars led to the path of Motorsport, he now works with formulas Indy.

One morning Bumblebee arrived at the cottage, where Rafael retired now lived with his wife. Upon arriving, as soon as the bridge has been closed correctly noticed a shadow of sadness in the air, his wife was tearful, and it made him tremble, but Rafael was coming, so what happened?  
"We just learned that our son and his wife died in a car accident, and our granddaughter will come live with us."  
Bumblebee stood there, he didn't know what to say, the only thing he knew was that the girl had by votes of six years, and that should have been very traumatic for her.  
"Don't worry Rafael. I'm going to be on your side if you need. "Bumblebee smiled, soon made that old buzz to liven up the old friend who now had hair color in the snow.  
Nora arrived wearing a black dress.  
"Hello Bumblebee. Too bad it's not a happy day. "  
"My condolences Mrs. Esquiavel."  
"Nora. Please. "  
"If you want I can take them to the location. I know it will be very tiring. ".

"Our granddaughter will live with us, because our parents don't have conditions to take care of her. We're going to have to do much to ease the pain. Mostly because she was in an accident. "  
Bumblebee felt something sting him. And made a buzzing that Rafael understood what it was. In fact, when Bumblebee wanted to talk with Rafael without anyone understands, he did his noises that only he understood. Rafael knew he remembered the accident of energon that even inside black, could not protect him.

Arriving at the scene, Rafael asked for Bumblebee if he could take his holoforme. Bumblebee materialized as a young man of 17 years or so, bright eyes, black pants and black t-shirt. Blue eyes and long blond hair.  
"I'm going to introduce you as the nephew of Nora, you're a teacher and you know you do well with children, so we brought you."

Upon entering noticed that everyone was chatting in a corner, but indifferent to a child in a sitting corner. Bumblebee looked like he was seeing Rafael himself, only with long hair, and dress female. She was holding on the stuffed animal, eyes already well tired of crying and had a huge bandage on his head and an arm in a cast.

Rafael approached her with warmth that only the grandparents have, only the alias Rafael has.  
"Hello Victory. You have nothing to fear. You live with us. ".

The child burst into tears and jumped on his lap. Rafael suspended the girl smiling.  
"You want to meet a nice person?"

Victory saw next to grandfather the young blond blue eyes smiling.  
"Hello victory." He said. The girl didn't say anything, because the tears were running down his face from China with some scratches from the accident yet.  
By far Rafael noticed the family lawyer calling for the cool part of the custody of the child, so he asked me to take care of her Bumblebee.

"Come with me Victory. Let's be good friends as I and his grandfather always was. "Bumblebee took the girl in his strong arms and carried her to her, feeling the same feeling when Rafael was small.


	2. Chapter 2

Rafael and Nora didn't know even how much Victory could remember of Bumblebee, the last time she saw him, she was three years old, and for her, he was a giant toy, and even speak his name she don't knew; so she called bubbleBee. Bumblebee laughs imagining himself a bubble bee. Rafael noted the boy who made Victoria to sleep in her lap while she looked after the legal papers and legal heritage and everything else. They were a simple family, which didn't leave anything but family jewels and a savings account for her school.  
As soon as they walked to the yellow car, the girl ran towards the car and embraced the car. This meant that she remembered him.

"BubbleBee, my parents are in heaven now. I'm all alone. "Tears fell on the hood. A voice came from inside the car in help of the child.  
"You not are alone. Your grandparents are with you, and I will be with you. "

The heat was coming from the car, not the engine, but of his spark. Victory wasn't see to participate in the funeral, so she was watching from a distance in the car, while Rafael and Nora watched everything. Nora was well younger than Rafael. It was love at first sight. This book's love. She was a little overweight, had long brown hair and makeup , as a Princess. She was so delicate that looked like it could float.  
Victory looked to the crowd that gathered around the two coffins coming down the hole, Bumblebee felt the heart of small victory beating so erratic. It was really a broken heart.

On the way home, Victory was sleeping in the back seat while Rafael and his wife talked about the school and how his life would be now. Bumblebee would look for help. Cybertron is now a planet of peace.  
Coming to the Jasper, Rafael stopped in town to see if it was the time of enrolling Victory still in school, and then buy things for dinner. The girl began to wake up and looked out the window the small town that now would be his home.  
"After Bumblebee can lead you to the place where we used to hide. Today is just a ruin, but it can tell many stories if you want. "Rafael said. She made yes with the head. She wasn't in the mood to talk for a long time. But Rafael knew more than anyone that the best thing for her would be in the same friendship that he found on Bumblebee. In a way, Bumblebee changed his life.

She wasn't in the mood to talk for a long time. But Rafael knew more than anyone that the best thing for her would be in the same friendship that he found on Bumblebee. In a way, Bumblebee changed his life. Victory only looked at him by bringing the head over the stuffed animal.  
"I know how painful lose loved ones." Jack lost his mother recently. Different from the stepfather Mr. Fowler who lived stressed and ended up dying prematurely of heart, Junno died a lot older. She was not the type who wanted to retiring and stay home knitting. She loved his profession and devoted to the end, dying at the age of 80 years of natural causes in one night during they arrived at the farm, Rafael took Victory to her room that she used to be on vacation, but now would be his permanent room, but as soon as night fell, the figure in the window showed that she wasn't asleep yet. Bumblebee approached her. "Bubble." The tears fall from his heavy face. Bumblebee took carefully into his servants and led to near his body that was hotter than your bed, and there she heard a sound pretty good. She pillowed somewhere there, and fell asleep. Rafael appeared with Nora in the window.  
The elderly couple smiled seeing that a bond was forming there. Maybe that affection, that friendship so special she would forget your pain, as did forget how he was a little boy physically weak facing the bullies at school.

**Original**

Nora era bem mais jovem que Rafael.


	3. Chapter 3

Vitoria opened her eyes and noticed you were back in your bed, but outside, the yellow car was parked in a place where she could see as soon as she sit down. A yummy smell of breakfast, those who just can feel in the House of the grandparents, broke into his room. A young man walked into his room. He was blond with blue eyes, black blouse and pants. She knew it was the holoforme of Bumblebee, and smiled, even though almost a sad smile, it meant something.  
"Let's go downstairs. His grandmother prepared his breakfast and we need to see your school. "

Victory was frightened by the idea of being in a new school; she didn't know what would happen in this new medium. But she was asleep the whole time, and was hungry; the smell that came from the kitchen was very good. Victory isn't eat much, wasn't eating much and even sadness not was helping her. And need help to eat, this wasn't very encouraging, she was with his arm in a cast.  
"Today we're going to get your new glasses, because the ancients..." Rafael interrupted the phrase.  
The reminder that she missed her old glasses in the car accident, it would be unpleasant.  
Nora at the same time changed the subject.  
"Who wants pancakes?" She said putting a pile in front of her husband by pouring a huge syrup.  
Actually, maybe victory nor noticed. She was thinking more in the new school. All new school leaves a scared child. ·.

In the city Vitoria was holding in his grandfather's hand, who knew that it was not necessary in a small town, for a child of seven years. He was thinking more along the lines of giving autonomy to her, just as he had, he was the youngest of ten children and with Bumblebee near, he knew she'd be safe.  
Would be next Monday their first trip to school, and his stomach was completely crazy. Nora was at school talking to the Director and taking care of the paperwork.

* * *

The yellow car stopped in front of Jasper' school. Rafael put a backpack on your back. The plaster would only be taken in a week, and the head was with only a small bandage and a bruise.  
Rafael was to some extent with his granddaughter and told her where he was his class, it went by a girl of blonde hair and Brown eyes.  
"I'm on my way there, I can take you."  
Victory demonstrated resistance, but the girl took his backpack and said:  
"I help you."

Victory didn't quite know what to do, mainly because she had to go to the front of the class talk a little of herself. She came to live with his grandparents, since his parents died in the same accident that she was. Before the question unpleasant was made, she already answered why didn't die. "I was in the back with the five adjusted."

Realizing that the situation was not good, the girl who took her to the class has already begun asking questions like that. What likes to play, eat, etc. Finally the fear passed and Victory was surrounded by classmates at recess.

"Our grandfathers studied together". Said a boy of black hair and blue eyes. "His name is Jack."

"My grandfather told me, that he's going your grandfather's home for lunch on Sunday, and I'm going to tell him to take me.".  
Before it separates he whispered in her ear, because the grandchildren knew of secrets of yours grandparents.  
"I'm going to ask him to take the Arcee. You'll love her. She came to visit him. "·.

The yellow camaro was parked in front of the school, and this time the grandson of Jack that brought Victory.  
"Hello Mr. Esquiavel."  
"You can call me what they used to call me; Rafael.".

"If you don't mind, I'm going to ask my grandfather take me, and he's bringing in Arcee who came to visit him."  
After said.  
"Hello Bumblebee."  
"Hello Jack."

It was the same name of the grandfather, and the time of the age, noted that it was not only the name of the grandfather he would to have. Victory was smiling. Thing that seemed it would take too long to happen.

So she sat in his car. Rafael said with a smile of a child.  
"How about Bumblebee do some things that he did when I was a kid?"  
"What?".

Bumblebee has accelerated on the road and left singing the tires leaving a dust stop back, but once he made the turn, Vitoria started screaming and clawing the Bank.

"You forgot RAFAEL?"  
Bumblebee stopped and she looked around frightened.  
". I'm sorry. I forgot. "  
"Okay ...".She said.

The car took the road again. Bumblebee arrived at the farm and asked the couple for a spin with Victory. He wanted to show cool places that he already knew by then, and since no longer have the Decepticons, there was no more danger.

Bumblebee was walking down the road and parked a clearing. Everything was quiet when they were surprised by a giant Robot. He was grey, blue eyes with a bit of red and a star on his chest.

"Galvatron!"  
"Greetings Autobot. What are you doing here on Earth? ".

The ex-Decepticon did not represent more peril. After recognizing the error, if exiled on Earth to repair the error.


	4. Chapter 4

Galvatron noted the child next to Bumblebee.  
"Don't have fear, I'm no longer a threat as I went in the past, I am just a shadow of I was and who tries to undo their evil now."  
Bumblebee just looked at Galvatron. He recalled that Galvatron had actually dropped out of the war. To tell you the truth, he preferred to be called by its old name. Megatronus.  
"What you doing here on Earth?"

"The planet that I had done most bad, was the Earth, so I decided to pay my penance here. Ratchet helps me sometimes with repairs. But finally my vow of simplicity keeps me from high technology and comfort. ".  
Victoria looked at Bumblebee confused.  
"I will explain you, but it's a long story."  
"Please, Autobot. I may have been a monster in the past, and still I am learning to control my personality, but not scare her before he met me.

Beyond age and the time, Megatronus was a little out of orbit, he had no idea who that girl was the granddaughter of Rafael, who years have passed, all those children that he faced a day now are old, or he preferred living in a private world, imagining that one day he could review the children a better way, a better situation.  
She exposed a little your head outside of the shield of Bumblebee.  
"Hello." She said quietly.

Megatronus looked at her.

"Hello little girl. Don't be afraid. I'm not a threat anymore. "  
Bumblebee kept her about his protection.  
"Please. Let me talk to her. I want to learn to coexist with humans. "

Victory as every child directly and unfiltered, she already made her question.  
"Why does your face have all these brands?"

Bumblebee ever imagined Megatronus bursting with anger upon them, but was surprised by the his calm by explaining that the marks were the result of years of war, that Bumblebee had already told you a part, and outside the ill-treatment that he even ended up causing during the war with the ambition to win.  
Megatron took some rocks off the floor what he left dropped to find the two and continued his way.

Victory locked out to Bumblebee without understanding anything. But continue watching until the figure disappearing into the trees.

"Bumblebee. Tell me more about the battles. "

Bumblebee caught her in his arms and looked at his ward, which was born in one peace time; she had no idea of what each one of them spent at this time. When another former arose between of the trees. This time Bumblebee doesn't put herself in a position of Defense, recognizing the signs of old friend Bulkhead.  
The Jolly Green Giant arrived with a woman sitting on your shoulder. The Japanese kept their hair with your tracks pink, and now she was stuck behind. The age came to her at sight, had glasses face aged.  
As promised Bulkhead arrived for a visit and went to the farm.

Bulkhead looked tired and worried, noting the vital signs of Miko, he understood why. ·.

While Miko and Vitoria was in the House, Bulkhead and Bumblebee talk.  
"Her time is coming." Bulkhead said sadly.  
Bumblebee looked at his friend. Lived a full life, but he can imagine. But he noticed something else his friend.  
"We've been together too long, we hid during times, but since that time, we loved each other."  
"This is the problem with connecting to a human. Optimus once said. "They are ephemeral."

Bumblebee noted that what I said was not an animator to his friend. He should be more cautious about what you say. He could see that the connection was too strong, Bulkhead couldn't stand losing Miko. There would be way to avoid such pain?

He just wanted something, the happiness of their friends.

Miko died sleeping that night. Wheeljack came to pay the promise, her was cremated and her gray was taken to space and to Cybertron like her desire. Wheeljack took with him to space, and Bulkhead to Cybertron.

Bumblebee told to Vitoria one part of Bulkhead and Miko.

Ten years after…


	5. Chapter 5

Were years of coexistence. Bumblebee felt something special outcrops itself; Unlike Rafael, he can see Victoria grow each day; she wouldn't wake up crying more frequently at night, but sought the warmth of his spark, many times why she would rather stay with him the solitude of your bed. She was very attached to him. He really wanted to give her privacy, but she preferred to stay with him, then he didn't do anything. Victoria hated being alone. On that spring morning, Bumblebee took victory for the school. His grandparents were worried; because in high school, she went on to suffer Bullyng of cheerleaders. Victory became a common pattern. Long brown hair, Brown eyes and fair skin. Wasn't fat, not skinny, but wore thick lenses like Rafael, and also was nerdy as the grandfather. This is in her D.N.A.; Bumblebee Thought.

She didn't care much about the jokes, but often, Bumblebee was waiting for her against the car using your holoforme, and classmates, thinking he was her brother, came to alert of what was happening. But even so, she thought it was better not to call attention. Until that spring, Rafael was asked earlier by to pick up Victory at the school.  
Victory was sitting on a bench with a woman next door, who was helping hold a rag over the head, and the other side a couple of girls in uniforms staring at the scene. The funny thing was that all looked like dolls of the production line. Identical. Blondes, pale eyes and skin color, and one of them were inside the room with a man well aligned while the Director was yelling at the two.  
Bumblebee sat next to Victory and stroked his face, while Rafael signed authorization from the pantry. It a mulatto and strong boy came.

"Victory. I'm glad you're all right. The art teacher has authorized me to come here to see if everything is fine with you. "  
Bumblebee got angry, and if he could, the holoforme would be red from anger with the intimacy that the boy took her hand, making her blush.  
"It's all right Ramon. Tell them that maybe I have a few days of rest. "  
Ramon looked at the girls and the other in the principal's Office.  
"They will get what they deserve. His reign of terror will end. ".

Bumblebee was almost to speak atrocities to the baggy like if presented to him. At the same time he did not understand the reason for it. Because Ramon left him so angry? It would be natural to a young man the same age of victory and really like her worry, about his health after the fact. It would be her natural blush with his presence. But why did that bother so much, who overcame the anger of the girl who knocked her down the stairs?

While Victory made bandage on emergency after some x-rays, Bumblebee told Rafael about what happened at school. The Old wrinkled his forehead on the side only hair bald. Bumblebee was prepared to get an earful, as he was a cybertroniano, but to his surprise, Rafael exploded in a laugh that could make the holoforme of Bumblebee getting stained.  
"You are jealous of my granddaughter's friend? I don't believe! " The old man laughed again. Bumblebee pouted her lips for the elderly who couldn't contain the laughter.  
"Okay Bee, you and Victoria built a history together as we two, maybe even their ties will become stronger with time, and I know she will be in good hands."

Victory returned with a bandage in the same place she had done as a child.  
"You will take a hike and I take a cab home."  
"Are you sure GRAMPS?"  
Rafael gave a kiss on the forehead of the granddaughter and smiled for his old friend.  
"Take good care of her.".

Bumblebee looked for Victory and smiled.  
"Do you would like to visit an old friend?"

Victory felt if heated inside the car, when she realized the same crossing the green light that he announced a few miles back. Once finished, she realized that there was another robot in place, he was red and white. As soon as she got down, Ratchet became smiled.

"This is the victory?" He looked at her carefully. He was quite different than she thought, and she noticed in the corner of the site, a guitar where a Ribbon and flowers placed next to was. She knew that Miko played guitar, and she had an on base. Ratchet took care of this guitar with great affection. He always complained about her, but it was all in my mouth out, but he felt much when Miko died. Now the guitar is untouchable in the corner, where he tends to lay flowers.

Ratchet picks her in his servants and took her closer to examine better, if was one surprise for him the resemblance with Raphael.  
"Hello Victory. How have you been? "  
"Well thanks.".

Ratchet made a quick scan at Humana, to have their human configuration in your database, and placed it at a point where children used to stay when he was working on the monitor.  
"Make yourself comfortable friend."  
"Thanks.".

Ratchet stared at Bumblebee and pointed out the location for the young Autobot move him to do its scan.  
"Then. I heard they found with Megatronus. "  
' Yes. It was one of these days. Strange that he choose the Earth for his penance. "  
"It wasn't just so. During the last battle on Cybertron, Shockwave was attacked by zombies, but suffered no total transformation, but he transformed Starscream, now this nut is uncontrollable attacking everything that moves. "

"You usually see Megatronus?"  
"Just when it needs repairs or for some Exchange of information. We're always monitoring the Earth now. He really changed and doesn't want to hurt anyone. You need to see his reaction when I gave the news of the Miko. ".

Bumblebee looked at the Panel that had the images from security cameras that recorded the visit of Megatronus.

"_Deep down, I loved that sassy girl pointed me, screaming and talking shit to me. I admired his courage. Remember when she told me to take it in the ass? " After Megatronus laughed. "She completed. If you have one. "_

Ratchet showed a Lotus flower on the side of the guitar, which he left for her.

Bumblebee took Victory in his servants affectionately.  
"Ratchet. I know you're good, but we need to go, but we can see other times. "  
"It will be very good. I'm feeling really alone here. ".

When Bumblebee was returning, everything seemed quiet on the road, but suddenly an explosion shot the yellow car out of the road. Bumblebee became embracing Victory close to his chest, and when he saw the Jet passing near and returning in his direction, felt so scared as if it were the time of battles.

"Don't be afraid of Victory. I'm here, and nothing bad will happen to you. "

**Original**

Vitória estava sentada num banco com uma senhora ao lado, que ajudava segurar um pano sobre a cabeça, e do outro lado umas garotas com uniformes encarando a cena.


	6. Chapter 6

Bumblebee embraced strong Vitoria; he couldn't believe that Starscream was flying over the site. He felt his heart beating strong, a terrible fear came into his spark, not just the fear of losing her, but fear of being completely alone. Without her, his life would be useless. When Starscream turned the vision was scarier than when they saw he flying. Half of her face was missing, and he dripped energon by one of optics. He opened his mouth in a weak smile; drooling energon and began to look as if he knew they were there.

He felt the heart of Vitoria pounding, she was terrified. He was skirting the stone when he was faced with the same which made a strange sound opening the mouth. Victoria shouted, Bumblebee punched Starscream and ran out. He accelerated into the Woods, but received a warning from Ratchet not to go to the farm. Rafael and his wife had been taken to a safe place, because something had attacked the House and burned everything. Victory was crying, for her, in addition to having lost their parents, will now lose his grandparents.  
Bumblebee was trying to soothe Vitoria, at that moment, he was completely lost. He remembered the seven-year-old girl who had just lost her parents, nested in your arms and crying. He didn't know how to relieve your pain, because there's no way alleviate this kind of pain. He don't knew place to hide, then was running for several hours.

He remembered when he was with Rafael fleeing the Decepticons separated from the other Autobots, was a difficult time; and why not spend some time alone with Victory? Maybe she'd like to get out of a rut. She would love a change your lifestyle.  
Bumblebee took her by the road telling you how was this season, as they did to buy food, etc. Victory smiled and moved her head showing that she'd like. Bumblebee knew her better than anyone else, making it feel right beside you. She couldn't explain why, but something wonderful warmed your heart when she was with him. She wanted to be with him all the time, never stay away.

Bumblebee stopped in a quarry and sat her on his shoulder. Victory seemed more relaxed now  
"I don't remember my parents. So I have that picture that my grandparents saved it for me. " Bumblebee looked at her lovingly, she was finally opening up about it. Rafael said it would she speak and would be good.  
"You were too young when they ...After. The only time I had contact with them, you had three years and called me BubbleBee. His grandfather laughed. "  
Victoria laughed remembering another detail. "I remember when we discovered that I also could understand their sound, one that you do before you start talking. When you want to talk about something private with Rafael, did you do the sounds and I could understand as well. The two made a face so funny. " The two began to laugh.

After that time the eyes met, Brown sad victory was illuminated by the blue of Bumblebee, he gently with one of the digits stroked his back and after your hair. When Bumblebee realized, her lips were already so close, touched lightly, and finally consummated a kiss. Bumblebee felt her heart fire, but this time it was good, because she was happy. Victoria couldn't believe that she was finally proving his first kiss. And it wasn't in the game of bottle, was not stolen and not a little silly between colleagues. She was delivering that Kiss for who she loved, whom she knew was getting this care in a special way and returning as well. Because she felt two digits of Bumblebee on her back and he remained there.

Once the night came, the lack of light in the city allowed the vision of more stars than there are in the city, even at the farm. Victory had never seen so many stars in your life. She was leaning against the cables of your neck asked if it was possible to see Cybertron where they were. Bumblebee smiled, showed a group of stars, a constellation that would be the route to take to pass and get to Cybertron. She smiled and leaned closer to him and closed his eyes, it didn't take long and she was asleep. Bumblebee felt the quiet breathing of her, took her closer to his chest. She was so quiet that he was absolutely certain that she would sleep until the next day. 

Now he understood what he felt at the time that the young man showed concern for her, because he wanted so much to go to a place away and stay there with her forever. He was feeling this emotion called love; but for the Autobots, is quite different than for humans. Never ends, is eternal, pure and true. Even though among them is impossible a sexual contact, that won't be necessary, because this love is filled by the supreme happiness of being together, and it is beautiful.

Now he just wanted more than to never have her, and never separate. Discover a place where they could spend the rest of eternity together. But he saw himself as well as Bulkhead, doomed to have to make the most of what little time he had at his side, and then suffer the rest of eternity to his absence.


	7. Chapter 7

It was not the time to think about it now. The best would now seize the moment to her side. The scent emanating from her was the only and he loved. But like as all human beings, she needed to feed, Bumblebee had to find a safe place for her to feed. Victory has a credit card of from her parent life insurance; she could take a quantity per month that makes it easier to buy food and clothes.

Bumblebee stopped in a shopping center, where Victory took the opportunity to buy new clothes and make a meal. In his holoforme, he walked with her. She was sitting at the table of a restaurant that he looked better. Now she was about to complete 17 years, there was nothing more with that kid that he embraced crying for years ago. Bumblebee held her small hand. But all the peace was interrupted by an explosion. Between screams and fallen people, arose again Starscream. The holoforme disappeared to return to his real body. Victory realized the Starscream's claws coming your way, but Bumblebee jumped on top of him. But Starscream knocked him down. Before Bumblebee could do anything, Starscream took Victory and took her away.

In an act of desperation, Bumblebee asked to Ratchet opens the bridge for the base, and so arrived to the base, Megatronus was present with another former Decepticon, Knockout. Arcee was along with Jack, he was monitoring the region, but he couldn't anything.  
"Just as the Feds, we put microchips in people too, but I didn't have time to deploy on the girl. It wasn't just because of risk of enemies, but also because of the risk of losing or other cases too. "

Megatronus walked back and forth trying to figure out why Shockwave was trying something like that, that he would take advantage by using Starscream in that State, and by kidnapping a human at the time since there was no more war. He could be trying to take his old post, but that would be crazy. The Decepticons who resisted were arrested and sentenced, others accepted his amnesty, he recognized his mistake and was trying to repair, and Knockout was there with Ratchet now, learning how to be a good doctor.

"I know this may sound crazy, but I need to retrieve Soundwave before them from the phantom zone." They all looked scared to Megatronus, but he wasn't kidding. "For being my best officer, he has in its database, all data of all my soldiers, even mine. If Shockwave put the servos on it and the transform, we are lost. But if I save, I got chance to get him to come back to our side... "  
"We will have a powerful ally." Ratchet Completed.

Everyone agreed with the idea, until Jack drew attention to the part of what was necessary to open a bridge to the phantom zone, and after Soundwave was trapped in the phantom zone the ship, it would be much more complicated. Opening a phantom zone here on Earth, it would be impossible to go to Cybertron, because this dimension is limited and makes his victim walking in circles in a single point.

Victory Woke in a dark place and wet, she try to escape, the only sounds were drops of water producing eco in that cave and a moan of that monster that had taken. She notes that this dirty, and a little bruised, probably the creature didn't put it there, and yes he played her there. As soon as a Cyclops arrived, the creature bowed, she remembered the Quasimodo bowing before the Reverend that had created in the tale of the Hunchback of Notre dame.  
The creature gave him a few punches to the head and shouted several times.  
"Illogical."

The Victory Fund felt sorry for Starscream, he didn't say anything, just moaning and shrinking into a corner, trying to escape her attacker. He flew away and came back later and brought her some food. He put around her and spoke. "Eat, eat. eat. "  
He pushed a fruit for her with the claw. She took the fruit and started eating. Starscram smiled.  
"Why you kidnapped me?"  
"Starscream. .. Alone. "  
Victory realized that evil was the Cyclops, where he was more a victim.  
"You're not going to hurt me?"  
"Starscream . .. Friend. "


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm doing wrong and purposely disjointed speaks of Starscream, as he now is a kind of zombie now. He's confused and is like a baby, so is being good.**

Victory not only noticed that Starscream was afraid of the Cyclops, as he looked like a child or a pet mentally limited, that may not even remember most of Starscream, who he was one day, when he was near her, and every time the Cyclops neared, Starscream he pushed behind a rock.  
"Stay...Stay."

Shockwave took Starscream by the neck and dragged him, Victoria felt sorry for him, because he didn't seem more threatening as in the beginning. He didn't make a noise this time. Cyclops talked to him about a place called the phantom zone, and it looked like Starscream seemed to tremble with fear. Shockwave slapped and told him that his fear was illogical.  
She saw one advantage that no one was around and called the cell phone, she knew that Bumblebee could discover their location, but first she has to convince his friend to not hurt Starscream. He was not the monster that seemed to be, and maybe even an ally now.

Victoria watched the Decepticon that second Bumblebee in the past was the most feared, now if shrank before the aggressive attitudes of Shockwave. She observed until finally the portal opened, but nothing helped, by Starscream returned scared, complaining that he was in the phantom zone from his own fortress. He crawled into a corner demonstrating not wanting to go there again. Shockwave picked him up by the neck and shook him playing in the corner.  
"Dark, cold, no color." Starscream mumbled.  
"Illogical." Shockwave Retorted.

A beep made Victory look on your phone again, Bumblebee was there again you sending a message that he was going to rescue, she pounced and told her about Starscream quickly. Bumblebee promised not to hurt the poor. This Shockwave started coming in their direction and she was stuck on a rock. Starscream was quiet, but with fear. Shockwave came out quickly and Starscream ran to her.  
"Victory fine?."  
" Yes. Am I all right "  
"Starscream sorry, returns Victory to yellow robot."

Win put his hand on one of the claws of the Decepticon, which for the first time felt something hot and sweet. A tear trickled down his optics. Starscream felt a glimmer in his spark dead. He was someone important, and he's not supposed to be there, serving to scrap that Cyclops, he now was protecting a human, but he was free to change sides, a quick flash red Carmine went through its optics, when Starscream felt the presence of Shockwave again on site.

"You stay hidden until I get back." This time the talk of Starscream was perfect and connected. He stood up with a perfect posture, Vitoria saw as he was tall, slim and with its wings open looked like an Angel. He noticed Shockwave stirring in controls and leaving again. Starscream was until the controls and rummaged in them. "Shockwave will be surprised when he get there." Laughed softly. After the bridge was opened and Victoria jumped from happiness when saw Bumblebee and Ratchet coming in. But that Starscream swallowed hard when saw Megatronus. He cowered in a corner with if he were preparing for a beating.  
"He protected me all this time. Don't hurt him? "Said victory.  
"Then why did he kidnap you?"  
"He felt alone."  
"I'm fine now. Somehow, Victory brought my spark back, and I'm working, and I can get out of here, and I know what the plans of Shockwave are. "


	9. Chapter 9

It was hard to believe that Starscream, the most cruel in the past, was now on their side, but Megatronus warned that if he was lying, would be its end.

As Shockwave perhaps his transformation was not complete, and now he has returned to his nature. He was still confused, but trying to understand all that had happened these last years after the war. Bumblebee embraced in Vitoria with their servants putting her close to your face plate. He wanted to feel her breath, feel her warmth and making sure she was okay, and enjoy that no one was close and kiss her.  
As Bulkhead with Miko, he was now stuck to it to the end if his life, he knew what fate kept him, but he did not care. He would live only for her. It was enough just to get rid of Shockwave, and all would be well. It was comical to note that every time Megatronus approached Starscream, he huddled himself in one corner with fear. He did not know it had nothing to fear. They had a lot to talk yet. It was that morning when Bumblebee was sitting, and Victoria was asleep on his chest, completely oblivious to his last experience, which Megatronus approached Starscream; he reached out to his old Decepticon.  
"Come with me. Let's talk."  
Starscream was scared, but Megatronus the up and pulled for a ride.  
Bumblebee returned to be quiet to not wake Vitoria; he stroked her head on his chest. Ratchet continued on the monitors as always did, and was now trying to understand what was happening and how they could get to Soundwave before Shockwave.

Later Starscream and Megatronus returned talking and laughing. They were talking about the time when were young and was in the academy.  
"Were good times!" Ratchet noticed that they were with difficultly to walk. When Megatronus fell, Starscream fell too. They doesn't stopped laugh. They were drunk. Victoria wakes up and puts his head out of the Bumblebee arms to see what was going on.

Megatronus took Starscream to his old base and should have done some mixture of energon with a strange substance. They passed a long time talking, forgiven one and other, and drinking a strange drink. Now Ratchet had to work with two former Decepticons drunk in the middle of the base. Not to mention they were singing a strange song that Bumblebee said are the Earthlings call unrequited love.

That's when Ratchet located the ship's signal Decepticon, they would have to recover it before Shockwave. As Soundwave was arrested on the ship, only on the ship he would be released. The Soundwave signal was also very weak, meant he was near to be off, and would easily be transformed into a soldier for Shockwave.

Megatronus went to the ship by the Space Bridge, according Ratchet, two bridges would be opened and Megatronus saw himself the ghost zone. He started walking the halls, when he saw the figure of his old soldier covered in rust, and he had hoped to be the same Soundwave. When he recognizes his master, Soundwave embraces his legs in a gesture of hope, as a shipwrecked to grab a wood not to drown. Megatronus only helps you get up and turn on the bridge. He remembers that does not take much to get out from there, then they will return to the base. Soundwave would have no way to react, would be in stasis.

Ratchet did not have fond memories of Soundwave, everyone knows very well why. Victoria was supported in Bumblebee's shoulder looking at it very curious, but did not cease to be afraid of that could not have known what who were thinking or feeling.

"My grandfather had told me about him, but I never imagined when he was scary."

"What matters is that he is with us now," said Megatronus. "With him on our side, we will be in advantage against Shockwave."

Finally all there heard a noise coming from Victoria, her red cheeks waved the bots had forgotten that humans need to eat every time. Bumblebee knew not only as guardian, but as a boyfriend, he had to look after her. Rafael had trusted him. By thinking about his old friend. What does Rafael will say when Bumblebee reveal that he and Win are connected to Miko and Bulkhead.

Ratchet opened the bridge and Bumblebee took Vitoria to have one snack; he would like one moment with her, and talk with her, how talk to her grandparents. When they were back to base, Arcee was there Bumblebee saw her sad face and deduced. The jack's time, finished. Bumblebee felt his spark be crushed. Rafael and one day Vitoria…..


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to apologize for the delay. if experiencing difficulties in this chapter. I explain that I was hospitalized for a week these days. I had an early AVC, pour it with the love of God was reversed in time. my only sequels will be temporary. a mild labyrinthitis, problem steady myself while walking.**

* * *

Arcee were sad. His face was visible. Victory grabbed the arms of Bumblebee, She had fond memories of Uncle Jack. He was kind of quiet, never married, but was always attentive to her. Arcee was kidding with him, said that deep down he had a crush on Miko, but she had become attached to the Bulkhead. Arcee was sitting in med-bay and Ratchet was trying to confront her with words, she had a small box in your servants that due to its size was tiny, where probably would be Jack's ashes.  
"I just wish I had one more day to be able to tell he how much I loved him," Lamented Arcee. So that was it. Jack was more peaceful mode imaginable. For a man who took a stressful profession and daunting, Jack was sleeping. Arcee was curious why the garage was not filled with his voice hoarse like every morning wooing his beloved as ever and decided to go see what had happened. The pain when she saw the cold body of her beloved, she realized her sad and inevitable fate.  
"You want to take his ashes on his spark?" Arcee closed your optics.  
"Don't. Jack loved to feel the wind on your face. I think you better throw during a race on our favorite road. "  
Victory could be young in coexistence with the Autobots, but realized the loving mode with Ratchet was driving her. She snuggled deeper into Bumblebee. She wondered how it was good to feel that kind of love. She noticed how much true one love of an Autobot was.

Bumblebee corresponded when felt Vitoria's warmth he hugs her more strong but with love. He stroked his head with his finger. The memories began to flow in your processor as nostalgic files being opened accessed one by one.

_In the past, Rafael was the reason for him to fight. He was able to die for that boy. Words wasn't unnecessary, but all that was in his heart it was said in particular. They were soul mates. Even after leaving the Earth, taking a leader with the departure of Optimus Prime, Bumblebee made a point of visiting his friend whenever he could, watching grow up, graduate, but different from the others falling in love and being the only one who got married._  
_Bumblebee smiled when he met Nora, loving and caring wife of Raphael. She didn't act scared the first time I saw Bumblebee, was why he knew she was the girl for him. Bumblebee loved see the family grow with the birth of a son. This was the time that he was arrested on the ground longer, only returning to Cybertron when the boy has grown up and graduated._

_Bumblebee came to Earth again when young presented his wife Sara, and he soon showed his daughter Victoria. Maybe even the target, but as soon as the giant yellow looked at that little child sleeping, with only a few days left to live, he felt as if the cannon of Megatron had overthrown him. It stuck her in a way awesome._

_When she began to walk and talk, it was love at first sight. He she was a giant toy that never broke, and he let himself be made so. She didn't speak his name right and called him of bubblebee. Everyone laughed at that, but Bumblebee didn't care. She snuggled in the heat if his spark to heard his historys of Cybertron Before to sleep. It was all perfect. She went to the city with her parents, and holidays came strolling in his grandparents ', a simple farm, and spent all his time with the Bumblebee._

_Was that morning that six years she supported in his hood, because he was in the form of car. He felt her tears running down and his heart broken. She lost her parents in an accident, and seen it all happen in the back seat, caused by a drunken truck driver. From that day on, the link got stronger and stronger. That Kiss only confirmed what was right for everyone._

"Let's take a walk?" Suggested Bumblebee. He wanted to be alone with Victory, which no longer had happened for a while. While Megatronus tried to bring Soundwave back, they would have some time together. Vitoria estava feliz de ter um momento a sós com Bumblebee. She enjoyed it for a long time. Sit on your shoulder and stay close to the warmth of his face was perfect. Bumblebee turned so he could feel her presence, so he could feel her lips again. The kiss between an Autobot and a human has a certain subtlety, I respect the delicacy of the fragile creature involved. But love is unique.

That's when Vitoria snuggled into his chest, which Bumblebee noticed something different. She was upset, crying. "What's wrong honey?" "Seeing everything that's going on, what will become of me when my grandparents if they go?"  
Bumblebee caressed her. If it's something he would never do, is let her alone. He will stay with it until the end. He didn't want to think about it, but he would suffer with his departure.

He will never leave her alone, will always be there for her; his companion.

He loved it so much human that every cirquito hurt to think of losing her, and in time he began to feel his warm centlha. There was a moment she started shining so bright that the light in his skirt and wrapped them both in a special force.  
The light involved the two at this time Bumblebee noted that his spark was involving both he and Victoria and they were connecting permanently as well as Bulkhead and Miko made. This connection is powerful and strong. Will live as one. Best of all was how they were making love.

Right now He just snuggled Victory near him to sleep and so they would expect the contact of Ratchet to return to base. He wanted get away from everything until they noticed for its lack. Finally when the first rays of Sun appear Ratchet called him back to base. Bumblebee made his old noise forgetting that as the Grandfather, Victory could understand what he was talking about. She laughed at him. "We will have other moments like this"

When they arrived at the base, was Megatronus with Soundwave. Ratchet was nervous about the presence of Mach in place, but he looked so lethargic that even Victory didn't feel scared.

"Now we can begin the plans."


	11. Chapter 11

Soudwave appeared to be confused, as if I had taken a strong blow to the head. Starscream was helping Megatronus with the bandages and Ratchet with the concerts. Vitoria looks for him, but he didn't look as scary as Ratchet described, but just mysterious. That moment the communicator sounded and Ratchet called Bumblebee, said it was good he go without Victory, the news wasn't good. Bumblebee knew what it was, by the look of Ratchet, made his spark hurt, but he needed to support his beloved.

Bumblebee approached Vitoria and took on their servants. He was fond of her and took her to a corner. Everyone saw when she started to cry and disappeared into his arms. . Bumblebee asked bridge to Ratchet and followed with Victory at the farm of his grandparents. Nora was there pale. Bumblebee confirmed his fears. There was Victory with him. He took his hloforme and entered with her in the House following for the old couple's room. Rafael looked at the He said smiling. "I know you'll take good care of her. She will be in good cares. "

Bumblebee could not believe it, he'd be going through the same time of loss. Rafael held the hand of a friend and looked full of love in his eyes. He knew that that actually was not human, would be the best choice for your granddaughter. He would never hurt her, He would always be there for her. . Bumblebee wanted to spare pain Vitoria, but Rafael held your hand. "You brought a lot of joy to the people during the time I was here. Your parents would be proud of my daughter. " Victory could not talk, there was something in your throat that choked, and she was just there looking for his grandfather.

That morning was a day like any other, but sad. Rafael was buried under the ávrore near the big house as his will, and Victory would be with her grandmother for a few days, and if possible, Bumblebee, resign only in extreme case.  
Vitoria was the perfect girl and dedicated. That would now be taking care of her grandmother Nora who was depressed. Bumblebee was the devoted boyfriend, who was not only there for moral support, but in every way, and more time in on your holoform than in its true form.

One afternoon Victoria and her grandmother were taking a snack and Bumblebee was out in his form making one recharge when one great explosion destroyed the house. Bumblebee obtained his armor, and had one shock when saw the house in rubble. Bumblebee digged and saw Leonor over Vitoria. Maybe she jumped over her before the home to fall. Bumblebee checks her vital signal and unfortunately one Vitoria was in life. Bumblebee felt his spark hurt. Now she is alone, and he would be her only family. He took Vitoria in his servos and was preparing to go, when he saw Shockwave coming in his direction. Sockwave was who destroyed the house and killed Leonor. But now He would have to save her life.  
Bumblebee took her and tried to hide in one safe place. But would be impossible. Shockwave saw they trying to flee. Vitoria was crying because she couldn't bury her grandmother together of her grandfather, Shockwave burned the rubble of the house.

When tuto seemed lost and Bumblebee cower in a corner with Victory, ready to sacrifice themselves for her. He was absolutely sure that his death would be the sorest possible, a Flash was opened and Starscream and Megatronus came to the rescue. Sockwave didn't expect to be struck with such violence by his former leader, maybe was due to be half dead alive or his strange state, fell easily. Starscrream gave the guard while strangers Vehicons approached. Megatronus not believe that Shockwave could do that.

Bumblebee crossed the bridge, but when he arrived at the base noticed that a lot has happened. Soon after Megatronus came bringing Starscream wounded. The battle was very violent, but Soundwave was starting to improve.  
The good news was that Soundwave would be fine to fight in one or two days, and Starscream was good.


	12. Chapter 12

SoundWave sit down himself and looks around, he was confused yet, but see faces after one long time alone, was one relive to him. He shows himself confused when saw Decepticons, Autobots and humans together, when he saw him old master there.  
He has many questions in his processor, but he's not having how to say.  
But SoundWave had one surprise when he left one sound goes out. One word. He could to talk. Hatchet made one repair and he could talk again. After millions of years in silence. One terrible accident took his voice. One explosion destroyed his face and because this he couldn't talk. Megatron would have one great job to explain to him what was happening. Everything what he believed don't existed more.

Were hours, and when SoundWave saw what was happening, he noticed that all his hate now was illogical. SoundWave takes his servants in his face like if he was crying. One strange sensation. SoundWave would have to learn to live with who he hated in the past.

SoundWave looks around and noticed that have only one human, one femme and he never seen.  
"SoundWave. She is the Rafael granddaughter. You stood out by one long time. All the children who you met are dead. They stood old."  
SoundWave appeared be in shock. Everybody was dead, until Miko, Valente girl who screamed insults in their faces. Megatronus put himself in his side, and starts to talk. Now would be one new era, and he has one new opportunity, and introduced the Rafael's granddaughter.  
SoundWave saw that so defenseless human. Eyes and hair brown, he has the impression was looking to one woman version of Rafael. The difference, she doesn't uses glasses, or if she uses, was not with it now. He knew girls are vain than the boys.

"SoundWave. We brought you back because the motives. Was very unjust you are alone in the ghost zone, and with you we will send Shockwave to the Ghost zone. He is a kind of zombie, but he has one conscience yet, and is making one army."  
SoundWave met very well Shockwave, and he knew how much he could be dangerous, in this stage one terrible monster. He agreed with Megatronus. When the bridge was opened again. He saw the old friend coming. Knockout. Now one Autobot and Ratchet's pupil. Ratchet called Knockout to help him now during this battle. Knockout after the war learned only small repairs, and now he would have one opportunity to learn job under press ion.

Knockout was other who doesn't knew about the humans.  
"I don't imagine they go so fast"  
He saw Arcee in one corner. Maybe wasn't one good time to talk about this. Jack died in those days, and the better would do, is to concentrate in his job.  
Like SoundWave, Knockout had one surprised when saw Vitoria.  
"She is her grandfather's face."

Bumblebee told to Victoria the Knockouts history. She had to confess, he is very handsome. She was tired and Bumblebee thought better take her to sleep. They knew that tomorrow would be one decisive morning, and everything would be calculated.


	13. Chapter 13

Vitoria felt the warm of the arms of Bumblebee, and felt in one deep sleep. Bumblebee closed his optical and smiled while he hears her breathing. He felt one sublime happiness. He was complete. He needed one recharge before the fight, and each there had one motive to fight in the next day.

_When he closed his optical, he proved what the humans call of dreams. Cybertron was so beautiful like always was, but now was much more. He looked in his side and in his arms and saw Vitoria. Cybertron was in condition to support human life. Now she could go with him for anywhere._

In the next day, Bumblebee felt Vitoria trying to go out.  
"Please. I need to do things of humans.  
"Bumblebee gave one sweet laugh, and put her in the floor."  
Bumblebee smiled while Vitoria was going to do her humans' things. After this, they go to see who was preparing to the battle. She knew, maybe someone would be injured, very injured. Until her sparkmate.  
She was preparing herself to the battle, she was with one idea to call Shockwave attention to her, and when he would be absent minded, they would attack. Bumblebee was feeling something bad; he didn't like to see Vitoria in that battle. She was his sparkmater, and what he never would like to see was something terrible with her.

I one moment they was in one desert, Bumblebee pulled she to him.  
"You don't go to anywhere."  
She made pout.  
Bumblebee wasn't happy with that. But Starscream came taken his armor.  
"He is coming; be prepared."

Bumblebee felt something bad in his chest when his saw the vehicle mode of shockwave coming, he knew that something terrible would happen with someone. He growled and jumped to his side, Bumblebee put in one position to protect Vitoria but he noticed that someone was hit in his place. Starscream was there with his chest open. One terrible moment, because he lived during one time yet, he could to ask forgiveness by his bad moments and say how much was good meet good friends and to die for one noble cause.  
Megatronus lamented when he gone away. He was one good strategist, but not very much intelligent, but now isn't a good moment to regret. Shockwave was there and preparing to attack again. He was slow, but very dangerous yet.

Ratchet stood in the base. When he receives the signal, he would open one the bridge in one side of Shockwave and SoundWave in other side too. The result would be what happened with SoundWave one time, and one day with the children and Skyquake. Vitoria screamed when she saw Shockwave coming to her side. She never saw something so terrible and so threatening.

Bumblebee went to her trying to help her. To save his sparkmater he would do anything, he would face Shockwave alone if need, but he stopped when saw Shockwave aiming his cannon at her. But was one miracle, between They appeared one bridge. Ratchet was fast, and Vitória went to Bumblebee, but he was not happy in his action. Shockwave jumped in on the bridge, and this would be one tragedy, now he was going to the base. They would need to be fast, or Ratchet would be lost forever.


	14. Chapter 14

They heard Ratchet screams, and saw Shockwave up him, if wasn't the shot of Megatronus Shockwave would bite him and Ratchet would be one more zombie. Shockwave was played in the out, but in his angry he shouted and pieces of Metal fell in Vitoria. Now the chaos was made. Bumblebee forgot his mission to save his love and Shockwave was trying to destroy everyone there. Finally in one explosion Shockwave disappeared, they managed to make the bridges and sent him to the phantom zone.

Bumblebee continues digging in the iron pieces to rescue Vitoria, when he had her in his servants, was one stab in his spark, Vitoria wasn't breathing. Bumblebee felt something terrible; would him destined like Bulkhead and Arcee? Bumblebee put her near his face. "Please Vitoria." He touch his lips in her lips with cares, she was cold like ice.

Would have failed in his promise for Rafael? No. Bumblebee took her to med bay he will not give up her. They lived many moments together, she was the only human and in the true she were the only who saw he cry. He would like to pull her soul back to her body, but in one surprise she pulled the air. Bumblebee hugs her and was perfect. SoundWave now could back to Cybertron and restart again in new life. Megatronus would not like to see one war again, So he dedicated his like to talk about this war and who many life was destroyed because it.

To Bumblebee see Vitoria going day by day wasn't easy. Now she was with 40 years old. To him not much days she was one little girl crying in his arms because she lost her parents, now one woman. How many times he will have?

He knew. The time is one enemy who he can't to destroy, and the best to do is to use the time with her, like done his friends. Each moment, he will show her the world and his planet. Ratchet made one space suit to her. One day Ratchet discovered that Cybertron after years be reactive started to have one part of oxygen in his atmosphere, wasn't easy, but Vitoria started to live there and only came to Earth to take food and water. She not lived forever, but more than one human, given to Bumblebee years …. More than years. Century of happiness.

Ratchet says was the atmosphere and because she was out of Earth and all that pollution, e problems, using all scientific explication. But everybody, know the true…

THANKS FOR YOUR ATTENTION.


End file.
